


TVD同人－Defan：Winter-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore





	TVD同人－Defan：Winter-时生总是来晚一步

TVD同人－Defan：Winter-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_90d577e)

[ 64](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_90d577e)

### [TVD同人－Defan：Winter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_90d577e)

［按照最新第七季第七集的回忆杀年龄设定，Damon12岁Stefan8岁。然后在过去Damon性格还是很乖巧，是一个努力保护弟弟的温柔哥哥，所以这里和平日的Damon不同请不要介意，参考小时候原本性格。］

Damon身上穿着他最好的一件皮外套坐在庄园堆着雪的阶梯上，他一点也不想回到屋因此这件衣服是他唯一保暖的工具。父母刚坐着马车去往镇中，这才让Damon放心的坐在外面。

他从外套里抽出来右手，不顾寒冷的解开扣子把那条裹在单薄布料下的胳膊伸到冷空气中。随着他小心翼翼咬着牙翻卷起袖口，烫伤下刺痛无比的伤口露了出来，红肿且凹凸不平的圆形痕迹在冻得苍白的肌肤上极其刺眼。

他咬紧牙关抓起地上的雪覆盖在上面，刺骨的冰冷衬衬托出下面腐蚀般的疼痛，麻木和痛苦同时灼烧他的渗进，使得Damon直咧嘴。他不敢吭声，但苍灰色的眼睛里满是痛苦。

“Damon？”一个稚嫩的声音传来，这让Damon在台阶上倒吸一口气，可以看到他后背明显绷紧。

在他回头确认到是弟弟Stefan，而且并无他人后，他才松口气。但是他想要拉下来的袖子也来不及遮掩，他可以看到Stefan幼小的面容不会隐藏感情的扭曲，大眼睛里开始擒住泪水。

“别哭，Stefan，”Damon按着自己的伤口不让Stefan看到，但是他知道拉下袖子也无济于事，只是他手心的温度和摩擦也让他痛的几乎可以流汗。

“I’m sorry, Damon…”Stefan深吸一口气努力做个男人的不落泪，可当他开口的时候喉咙里依旧满满哭腔。他就好像被冻结在台阶上一样一步都不敢动，只是愧疚的看着哥哥。

Damon抬起完好的那只手招呼Stefan，年幼的男孩这才跨前了几步。他的胳膊被Damon拉住后，随后他在Damon的牵引下坐在了边上的空位上，雪隔着外套略长的衣摆渗透过层层布料传给Stefan稚嫩的皮肤。

Damon侧头看着乖巧的弟弟，他给不出来一个完整的笑容，但是知道弟弟在期待自己说点什么，“你不需要道歉，弟弟。这不是你的错，也不是我们两个人的错…我们什么都没干，我们没有偷拿食物，我们彼此都清楚。”

“但是父亲不相信…”Stefan急得想哭，他知道父亲的蛮不讲理，而只要父亲不相信谁都没办法。

“那是他的错，”Damon咬着牙对Stefan摇摇头，“这不是你的原因。”

Stefan咬住下嘴唇低下头，他亮棕色的眼睛似乎失去了光彩。他盯着自己的鞋子在雪上擦出来的痕迹，脱落的白色下面露出他们家大宅台阶的漆黑。Stefan转移开目光小心的瞥了一眼哥哥的另一侧的手臂，问的极其小心，“还疼吗？”

“很疼，”Damon老老实实承认，却故意口气说得轻松。

“让你被烫了，对不起…”Stefan控制不住的再次道歉。

这让Damon很不好受的抿住嘴唇，他咽下一口气知道自己现在这样怎么都安抚不了弟弟。他抬起手揉了揉Stefan麦穗般金色的头发，就和他稚嫩的小脸一样柔软，“都说了不要道歉。这和你一点关系都没有，是我要承担的…”

Damon不想承担，毕竟他们是清白的。然而他清楚他必须承担，如果他不承担那么遭殃的一定是Stefan，他不能允许残暴的父亲把那些酷刑强加给8岁的弟弟。

Damon知道他自己是保护弟弟的唯一存在。

当他想到那些烟头和殴打在Stefan幼小的身体上留下痕迹，以及在地窖里挨饿充满Stefan的童年时，便令Damon感到发指。他知道Stefan和他已经没有一个完整的童年，那么至少他觉得Stefan的黑暗不能再继续增加。

Damon用手指从雪地上捞起一块新雪，“你看，用这个敷上就会好多了。”

Stefan并不算很懂，可是他至少知道冰凉的雪可以降温。他目不转睛的看着Damon把雪敷在那圆孔般肿得亮红的伤口上时他还是死命皱褶眉头不让自己闭眼。

也许是因为弟弟的存在，Damon即使感觉到刺痛但表情没有之前变化那么大。他表情的扭曲依旧显而易见，这很快让察觉到的Stefan又一阵要哭出来的样子。

Damon承认他很难受，可是看到弟弟这样他更加难受。他想要告诉对方不要哭，但让8岁的男孩忍耐这些实在是太过于残酷。他回想起来刚才在屋子里Stefan被父亲威胁住的眼神，Damon很清楚Stefan有多害怕，因此现在也许他不能强迫Stefan再做什么。

他抬起套着大衣袖子的那之后搂过Stefan让其幼小的身子靠入肩头，手指温柔的拍拍对方。于是他很快的感受到对方忍住抽泣的颤抖，眼泪控制不住的低落在他的衣服上，但是这次Damon没有告诉Stefan别哭。

他接纳Stefan的哭泣，他知道Stefan再坚强努力的尝试不哭出声。Damon也明白Stefan对于自己哥哥承受的一些感到歉意，然而Damon同样清楚Stefan本不应该面对这些…当然，他也是…

“我会保护你的，Stefan，”Damon声音如同雪融化般温柔，似乎疼痛和寒冷都被他抛之脑后，“我会尽我所能保护你的，弟弟。”

…

Stefan的哭喊和惨叫从大厅传来，刺耳而让人颤栗不堪。Damon几乎要撞破自己房门似的从屋子里冲下楼梯，他已经看到母亲的身影跑去前面消失在门的拐角。

等他赶到的时候他看到Stefan捂着手臂在那繁华奢侈的地毯上缩成一团，后背随着清晰的抽泣声而猛烈颤抖，即使不用看到脸也清楚Stefan哭得很惨。

母亲惊慌的蹲下身子抱住Stefan，但强烈的疼痛让Stefan用全部力量绷紧身子窝在地毯上不起身。母亲惊慌的站起身和父亲争论，然而父亲的威胁也吓得母亲花容失色。

“你怎么可以这样对他！”Damon怒吼出来，他知道这样只会让他也没有好下场，然而Damon管不了这么多，“他才8岁！”

“8岁又如何！”父亲的吼声如同耳鸣般震得Damon头晕眼花，不知不觉中Damon已经冲向前，却被母亲拦住。Damon不知道自己怒吼了什么，他似乎什么都听不清了。父亲在说这什么，但Damon知道那不讲理…管他呢，不论如何Damon都不想听父亲的道理。Damon不能允许这个男人这样对待身为儿子的他们。

一个巴掌…而或者一拳…已经分不清的落在Damon脸上让他倒地。Damon脸火辣辣的痛，他感觉大脑都是混沌，耳边的尖叫不知道来自母亲还是女仆。

“你最好管好你弟弟！”在爬起来时Damon听到父亲说，“你们兄弟俩这样将来都是一群失败的人，这让你母亲多么感到丢脸？”

Damon瞪过去，如果说父亲是失败的人，那么Damon一定会举起双手双脚来承认。他看到母亲拦住父亲的身影，两个人急促的讲着什么。此刻Damon已经不在乎那么多，他寻找Stefan，然而Stefan竟然已经不在屋里。Damon无视掉身后的吼声，他转身跑出了房间。他急速的冲过宽大阴冷的走廊，心中如同堆积了无数带着棱角的石子，沉重而刺痛。

他失败了，他没能保护弟弟。

Stefan受伤了，Stefan没能被他保护住。

找不到弟弟，Damon感觉头脑发胀，最后他大衣也没穿的跑出了大宅踏入雪中。刺骨的寒冷瞬间包裹他，加上冷风的浮动几乎让他瞬间站不稳。不过他的脚步一刻都不停，目光在白茫茫的雪里扫视，最终寻找到了Stefan的身影。

Stefan不顾冰凉的蹲在雪堆里，没穿大衣使得他瘦小的身子缩成一团，几乎感觉要被风刮倒。当Damon赶到的时候他可以听到Stefan还在哭泣，虽然他在努力忍耐，却不能停止。

“Stefan！Stefan…让我看看，”Damon跪到弟弟面前抬手捧起对方的脸哄到。然而当他看到哭成泪人的弟弟后Damon差点心脏停跳。幼小的男孩咬着嘴唇却压不住抽泣，他的凌乱的呼吸的从被泪水滑落弄湿的红唇里发出。那双本该漂亮的大眼睛里都是泪水，Damon甚至不知道对方能否看清自己。

Damon用手掌慌张的抹了一把Stefan的眼泪，却发现对方整张脸都是湿的。随后Damon小心翼翼拉过Stefan因为疼痛绷紧颤抖的手臂，看着卷起来的袖子下雪茄新烫出来的痕迹。那个红肿对于Stefan瘦小纤细的胳膊来讲过于太大，红肿扩散几乎占据了小臂内侧的四分之一。

“It’s…really hurt…Damon, it’s really…really hurt…”Stefan几乎无法好好说话，他在抽泣的空闲里用了好半天才组织出句子。

Damon可以看到Stefan紧紧握住的手。那死命咬住的牙，以及那努力不发出哭喊的喉咙，还有尝试擒住更多眼泪的眼睛…一切…Stefan在尝试忍耐这些，因为他知道Damon每次都在忍耐，可是对于他这个年龄来讲所谓的第一次惩罚实在是太疼了，Stefan挣扎了很久却还是声音支离破碎。

“对不起，”Damon感觉鼻子一酸，他几乎早学会了如何在弟弟面前装坚强，因此他没有哭却包含歉意，“我没能保护你，我的错…”

“不，”Stefan拼命的摇头否认，这使得Damon很吃惊。Stefan咬着牙压下手臂的疼痛，却不想给Damon道歉空闲的一而再再而三的甩着脑袋。

Stefan从哥哥手里抽出胳膊，他低下身抓了一把雪盖在了伤口上。双重温度极致的疼痛加在一起，麻木和刺痛袭击了Stefan整个幼小的身躯。Stefan咧开嘴发出一连串的呜咽，眼泪再次落下来。

Damon吓坏了，他捉住Stefan的手盯着雪水染上的红色痕迹不知道说什么。然而这次Stefan抽泣的呼吸了好几次寻找说话的力气，嗓音因为哭泣而略显沙哑，“没事，Damon…没事…敷上雪…就好了。”

Damon难以置信地抬起头望进弟弟棕色的眼眸中，他看到了满满的泪水和痛苦，却也看到了对方的坚强和努力。

不管这份努力多么的不成功，可Stefan希望自己不让兄长担心。

Stefan挂着哭声，却努力的说着安慰Damon 的句子，“很快就好了…很痛，但是很快就好了…雪可以让它…不那么痛的。”

Damon知道那有多痛，他知道Stefan现在多痛…

Damon的胸口也绞痛，这比他受到的所有打击都要痛，他清楚Stefan也是。

Damon跪在雪地里一把抱住了弟弟，他听到Stefan害怕的声音在他耳边转化成一句句尝试安慰的话语，一切都使得Damon的眼泪控制不住的落下。

没有大衣的保暖，没有房屋的庇护。

他们在冰天雪地里，只有彼此的温度。

［题目的《冬》是这次四季主题的最后一个，打算写各种喜欢的CP。本来想写一个暖冬给Salvatore兄弟，然而却还是写出来了虐，因为小时候太可怜了。］

[The Vampire Diaries](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Vampire%C2%A0Diaries)[吸血鬼日记](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%B8%E8%A1%80%E9%AC%BC%E6%97%A5%E8%AE%B0)[TVD](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TVD)[Damon](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Damon)[Stefan](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Stefan)[Defan](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Defan)

评论(6)

热度(64)

    1. [](http://ann6572655.lofter.com/) [Ann](http://ann6572655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://ann6572655.lofter.com/) [Ann](http://ann6572655.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://karalover.lofter.com/) [爱上天空的鲤鱼](http://karalover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://may76714.lofter.com/) [May](http://may76714.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://sayenuhai63754.lofter.com/) [璃子](http://sayenuhai63754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://nanmingye.lofter.com/) [半夏 流年](http://nanmingye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://nanmingye.lofter.com/) [半夏 流年](http://nanmingye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://min19.lofter.com/) [温矽枫](http://min19.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://daaizhangwei.lofter.com/) [一朵到天亮都没睡着的小乌云](http://daaizhangwei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://jczen.lofter.com/) [J&Y.zen](http://jczen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://fffy-ss.lofter.com/) [会有猫的](http://fffy-ss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://chatangbandengfen.lofter.com/) [🍵🍑](http://chatangbandengfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://wdjsjy.lofter.com/) [苏清梧](http://wdjsjy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://windy-xin.lofter.com/) [第二人间](http://windy-xin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://darkkr.lofter.com/) [darkke](http://darkkr.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://4foureyes.lofter.com/) [锅__开始把旧文重写](http://4foureyes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://bingyuyunhuangye.lofter.com/) [咊秋](http://bingyuyunhuangye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://yuzi1360.lofter.com/) [一点都不苦的黄连](http://yuzi1360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://liber636.lofter.com/) [liber](http://liber636.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://didi188.lofter.com/) [PARTYCAKE小甜糕](http://didi188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://didi188.lofter.com/) [PARTYCAKE小甜糕](http://didi188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://missame.lofter.com/) [Michelle](http://missame.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://kristenbullsuarez.lofter.com/) [TeQuieroLuis](http://kristenbullsuarez.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) [Splendid！](http://andrewolfe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://firenze30.lofter.com/) [薄荷喵](http://firenze30.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://smilence474.lofter.com/) [smilence](http://smilence474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://abelieverfirst.lofter.com/) [a believer first](http://abelieverfirst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://onerepublic-bop.lofter.com/) [VICTIMIZED_LP ⃒⃘⃤](http://onerepublic-bop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://198719901999.lofter.com/) [减字木兰花](http://198719901999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://198719901999.lofter.com/) [减字木兰花](http://198719901999.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://18846829693.lofter.com/) [亦琊姒翾](http://18846829693.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://xttot.lofter.com/) [对着天空45℃傻笑](http://xttot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://pilipalalalipapi.lofter.com/) [噼里啪啦啦里帕皮](http://pilipalalalipapi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://200220161204.lofter.com/) [Angela的嘉年华](http://200220161204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://hejian1215.lofter.com/) [鹤见](http://hejian1215.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://hejian1215.lofter.com/) [鹤见](http://hejian1215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://romi-yinxiaotang.lofter.com/) [蹦嘚儿大魔王](http://romi-yinxiaotang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://guichou840.lofter.com/) [暴躁龙猫and甜心兔叽](http://guichou840.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://cptbtptpbcptdtpt.lofter.com/) [莫名清醒](http://cptbtptpbcptdtpt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://srvia.lofter.com/) [JarnyDSJ2](http://srvia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://norwuyi.lofter.com/) [韵鸠](http://norwuyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://vulpeculahuli.lofter.com/) [春童✨](http://vulpeculahuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) [uono6677f](http://yiki777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://noctellanoel.lofter.com/) [cloud and noct](http://noctellanoel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://genzheshangdihunrizi.lofter.com/) [跟上帝混日子](http://genzheshangdihunrizi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://rhinesilvia.lofter.com/) [源叶二](http://rhinesilvia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://futianyu413.lofter.com/) [靳哥哥的小太阳是个小羊驼](http://futianyu413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://little-shy.lofter.com/) [燕云小透明](http://little-shy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://little-shy.lofter.com/) [燕云小透明](http://little-shy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_90b867f)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_90eb2c2)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
